


Quality Time

by theirprofoundbond



Series: Love Languages Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Love Languages, M/M, Quiet, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28737045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirprofoundbond/pseuds/theirprofoundbond
Summary: Castiel and Dean spend some time together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Love Languages Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106783
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _a lie_.

Castiel hears soft footsteps approaching the library. He looks up from his book, and there’s Dean, in his T-shirt and pajama pants.

“I can’t sleep,” Dean says.

A lie: his hair is mussed and his voice is sleep-roughened.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Dean asks.

“Sure,” Castiel says. He follows Dean back to his room, where they stretch out on the bed, propping themselves against the headboard.

Dean opens his laptop. “I saved this one till you got back,” he says.

Castiel smiles at Dean, and Dean hits play, but it’s a few seconds before Castiel turns to watch the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ❤️️
> 
> [You can find me on tumblr](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com)—feel free to say hi anytime! And [here’s a tumblr post of this drabble](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com/post/640225179704901632) if you want to like or reblog 😊


End file.
